Sailor Moon Souls: The Ghostly Senshi
by SailorLoneStar
Summary: Could Usagi lose her husband-to-be as new allies and enemies come calling? Who's who, when identities of the Silver Millennium are forgotten? What was meant to be from now and forever? [R&R]
1. Shadows of Fire Visions

SLS does not own Sailor Moon,

although she would very like to own her own fuku.

And special thanks to my friends who beta-read it for me!

Shadows of Fire Visions:

A Shinto priestess was roughly awakened from her vision.  The fire before her was small and in dying embers.  She frowned at them, puzzled.  It has been years since she fell asleep meditating.  With a frustrated grunt, she got up to prepare for school, chiding herself for acting like a novice.

She slipped out of her hakama and into her skirt, as she tried to remember the best she could what she had seen for the third time.  The cool school uniform slipped over her form as she pulled her raven hair out.

\@/ \@/ \@/ \@/ \@/

Rei was in her Senshi fuku.  It felt like an old familiar friend, but at the same time, old and decrepit.  She smoothed the ruffles of her red skirt, no longer thick as it once was, uneasily in the oppressive darkness.  Her eyes seemed to finally adjust to the darkness as she made out on outline of a figure.  This entity had long dark hair and donned a school uniform.  _Do not interfere…_  A cold voice echoed in her mind, as the shadowy figure turned to glare threateningly with eyes that seem to be pieces of the sky.  Behind this ghostly figure, Rei could see a dark, hopeless city filled with more paranormal activity than she has ever sensed in her whole life.  _"Hell…"_ the word echoed in her mind.

The dark presence suddenly looked up in frustrated surprise and disappeared as a wave of comfort washed over Rei and she felt that she was filled with the presence of a new Sailor Senshi.  The new figure seemed to float down to her in her mind and grasp Rei's hands in assurance as the darkness slowly began to rescind.  Rei had only noticed the fuku of black and pink before she disappeared and revealed Princess Serena in her place, who brought light to banish the darkness.  With this, Rei was overwhelmed by the sensation of safety… and peace.

\@/ \@/ \@/ \@/ \@/

Moments later, the lonely footsteps of a proud Shinto priestess echoed down the quiet streets of Tokyo.  The sun was still rising, turning the sky a beautiful golden pink.  Rei could not notice it for her mind was plagued with visions and worry.  The slow and steady fall of her shoes were silently mimicked by her long shadow that seemed to melt into the darkness of the previous night.  The shadows under her eyes seemed to reflect the heavy shadows of Rei's dreams.  The shadows of new allies and new enemies…

I think I left enough hints about the new Senshi for you to figure out her element/power.  Please leave a word, a review, a criticism, maybe even a flame!  ^^  Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!  ('Cause I'd like to know!)  I promise a longer one next time, 'cause I know some people dislike short chapters.


	2. First Day: School

Kimiko S:  Thank you so much for your review!  It was just the medicine I needed!  ^^;; Totally inspired me to write again!   I kinda over did it on the longer chapter… it's spilt now.  The last chapter was fun to write, this one was a bit more annoying…  But I hope you like this one anyway!  I'd appreciate any insight/criticism you have!  Thanks!  [PS: How did you finals actually go?  Couldn't have been _that_ bad.]

First Day: School:

"Usagi-chan!  Your friends are here!"

"Coming kaa-san!" Usagi called out from her room as she quickly slipped into her new school clothes.

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late for the first day of school!  Gomen.  You know how she's always late," her mother apologized.  Her blue haired and blue-eyed friend giggled in agreement.  Usagi and her close friend Ami, the school genius, had agreed to walk to school together.  Minako was to join them on the way.

"Love you Mom!  Thanks for lunch!" Usagi cried as she ran out the door.

"Bye honey!" her mother called and waved from the doorway.

"Must be lonely without Chibi-Chibi or Chibi-Usa," Ami smiled at Usagi.

Usagi paused her eating and looked into the sky.  "I'll learn to get used to it.  But I do miss the noise," Usagi smiled.

"And your mother?"

"She's handling it okay…  I think its because she kind of forgot they ever existed," Usagi sighed and then returned to her breakfast.

"HEY!" A cheery blonde ran to join them, her big red bow waving in the air.

"Ohayo Minako-chan!" the two returned the greeting.

"Did you see how I handled that youma last week!" she flashed her V.

Ami giggled, as Usagi pouted.  "You've been talking about that non-stop!" Usagi whined.

"Plus, we've all handled one," Ami added.  "They were simple enough."

"Yeah, but I took it out the swiftest!" Minako flashed her V yet again.

The two giggled.  "Luckily there won't be anymore," Ami piped.

"But it was nice to get the stretch.  I was starting to miss being Sailor Venus," Minako said dreamily.

"I hope it isn't a new enemy," Usagi said sadly, her steps slowing.  Minako looked to Ami for encouragement, ignoring the odd shadows on the brick walls.

Ami smiled, "You don't have to worry about that, Usagi-chan!  They were too sporadic and undisciplined to be planned attacks.  Besides, we closed the rip, no more can get out, and best of all, no one got hurt!"

"Yeah, and Sailor P got reinstated!" Minako added cheerfully.  Usagi looked greatly consoled.  "We're getting our just desserts.  It's about time we get our rewards for keeping the peace!"

"If this is dessert, then I'm skipping!" Usagi made a face as they entered the school building.  "I don't like school!"

"Without youma popping up everywhere, you could concentrate harder on your studies!" Ami added cheerfully.  To this Usagi moaned and the other two giggled as they passed the school office.  If they had looked inside, they would have seen the new student destined to alter their lives.

\@/ \@/ \@/ \@/ \@/

"The preparations are complete.  Welcome to Tokyo."

A small pale girl nodded her thanks and left the office, keeping her face hidden under the long bangs the times have given her.  Decades of training had given her an immense power that gave her a certain pride and self-confidence.  Unfortunately, the deadly wealth of her power subtly shone through her eyes.  She found that anyone peering into her eyes, when she wasn't wearing her smiling mask, would involuntarily take a step back.

She paused before the classroom.  She felt waves of such happiness her soul had long forgotten.  But as she stepped into it, she felt a wave of darkness swirled around the classroom as her sky blue eyes flashed coldly.

            The story is set with 'everyone' in high school.  I'm not sure if Michiru and Haruka were in their 'senior' year or not when Galaxia attacked, but (a year later) they are now!

Tell me what you think!  I want to know what I'm leading readers into believing! *grins maliciously* I think this chapter sux more, I'll come back and fix it later… so ciao!


	3. First Day: Human Contact and Battle

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating more! I could have sworn I had more up!  So, next two chapters smashed together!  I'll get the next one up soon!  Scout's Promise! ^_~

First Day: Life & Battle:

When the three entered the classroom, they found Makoto already waiting for them.  They barely finished exchanging greetings when a new girl entered the classroom with a bounce in her step.

"Ohayo!" she called out cheerfully.  To which everyone responded with greetings of his or her own.  Her skin was slightly tanned, but that wasn't the only thing exotic about her.  She wore multiple bangles of gold around her wrists as large golden hoops peeked out from under her long dark hair.  The heavy brushes of make-up accented her American face.  Yet despite the load, she looked light, carefree, and contained an appealing air.

"He looks just like my old boyfriend!" Makoto shouted as a second student entered behind the new girl.  Minako quickly switched her attention to Makoto's new love interest.  Minako flushed, because this guy was as hot as the girl was beautiful.  His hair was a gorgeous light gold and his crisp blue eyes hid behind darkly colored glasses, which added to the 'tall, dark, and mysterious' quality of his entire persona.

Ami giggled at her two, or three if one wishes to include Usagi, love-struck friends as another student quietly slipped past the gathering crowd virtually unnoticed.  Ami had vaguely noticed the homely girl, who sat herself in the back near the window and buried her face in a propped up book.  But a squeal from Usagi, who managed to attract the boy's eye, drew Ami's attention away from the pale girl.

\@/ \@/ \@/ \@/ \@/

            "Mind if we join you?" Angela stood just outside the circle, smiling as warmly as the sun above them.  Jeff stood behind her, carrying their lunch.

            "No, of course not!" Usagi quickly answered.

            "Did you two know each other before you transferred here?" Minako asked suspiciously as the two sat down next to each other.

            "We were just close friends," Jeff said nonchalantly as he leaned on a nearby tree.

            "They look a bit more cozy than that," Makoto muttered, to which Minako nodded.

            "Where are you from?" Usagi piped up again, swallowing her mouthful.

            "Sunny So. Cal!" Angela said excitedly.

            "Nani?" the others asked confusedly.

            "Southern California, in the U.S.," Jeff explained, expertly passing food to Angela with his chopsticks.

            "Wow," Ami awed in surprise, "you're pretty good with speaking Japanese."

            "Thank you!  I just started to learn this summer!" Angela responded in her usual cheery manner.

Minako was lying in the grass, feeling defeated.  It was then she noticed a girl sitting in the shadows of the tree, her head bent slightly over her frail chest.  Her posture was mirrored by Jeff who sat on the nearer side, his hair shimmering in the brilliance of the sun.  Minako was swept over by a feeling of a déjà vu.

Minako felt soft silk on her body as she saw the two sitting the same way like a set of bookends.  The girl wore an elegant white dress, her hair pulled up out of her delicate face to reveal blue eyes as the boy wore a light suit of armor, his arm draped leisurely over his sword.  But the image quickly grew vague and disappearing.

_"You two should make up…" she heard her voice echoed vaguely in her mind._

Minako blinked as if awakening from a dream.  As she tried to grasp at what she dreamt, she recalled the Silver Millennium, Jeff, and a princess… a dark haired one, but certainly not Rei.  Minako saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to catch Angela laying her head on Jeff's shoulder.  _Angela…_  Minako quickly noted to her self, Angela and Jeff and the Silver Millennium as she watched with curiosity as she suppressed her disappointment and jealousy.

\@/ \@/ \@/ \@/ \@/

Aiteru jerked up suddenly, her tired body screaming at her sudden movement.  She had nearly fallen asleep when the wave of familiar memories washed over her soul.  She peered around her tree to see a beautiful blonde, with a distant look to her blue eyes, who slipped a heart shaped crystal into her pocket.

Aiteru then felt a 'blip' of intoxicating fear coming directly from behind the tree.  She stood slowly and inched her upper body around it to see where the fear had originated.  But all she caught sight of was a curtain dark hair when someone touched her hand.

\@/ \@/ \@/ \@/ \@/

The girl jumped when Ami touched her hand to attract her attention.  Ami blinked in wonder as she instantly withdrew her hand.

"Yukishiro Aiteru, isn't it?" Makoto asked curiously, seeking confirmation, as Ami wondered why she felt that she touched a sheet of ice.  The girl nodded, shrinking back into the shadows of the tree, her blue eyes fearful.  After a pause, she turned and quickly walked away.

"That was weird," Makoto muttered.

"Maybe she's like Ami, who's already five chapters ahead, and is leaving to study some more!" Minako teased, winking at her friends.

"Really?" Jeff inquired, staring at Ami in pleasant disbelief.

Minako began to explain how smart Ami, who was turning pink from embarrassment, is.  Angela half-listened, but she was busy worrying.

\@/ \@/ \@/ \@/ \@/

Students began rushed past her excitedly, giving their 'good-bye's as Angela began to walk home with Jeff.  She was so terrified during lunch.  She had seen a glazed look to Jeff's eyes that occurred whenever he thought about some imaginary girl that could have existed only in dreams.  She couldn't bear to think of losing Jeff to someone else.  She sadly looked at Jeff and sighed.  _Did he even understand how she felt about him?_  With a sigh, she decided that perhaps it was time to make her move…

\@/ \@/ \@/ \@/ \@/

"Three new students in one day!" Usagi said excitedly.

"They were interesting enough!" Makoto smiled cheerfully.

"Especially that boy!" Minako added causing the girls to blush.

"And that girl," Ami quietly added.

"You mean Angela-chan?" Usagi asked.

"No, the other one," Ami paused.

"What's-her-face?" Makoto mumbled aloud.

"Yukishiro-san, I think," Minako supplied.

"Yeah, her," Ami murmured.  "Her hands were ice cold.  Almost like-"

"SHINE! [1]" a hoarse voice interrupted as a creature lunged at Usagi, who let out a terrifying scream.

"Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!"

Sailor Venus quickly kicked the youma off Usagi as Jupiter prepared for her attack.

"Jupiter-"

"EOS PURGING LIGHT!" a melodic voice echoed as shots of pink light sprang from a source behind the Senshi.  It solidified into some powder pink cloth-like material that wrapped tightly around the youma.  The new Senshi, with hair in pigtails, stood upon a roof wearing a light blue and an identical shade of pink fuku, holding the pink sash tightly.

The monster howled and glowed a pink before it had burst on its own accord, showering everyone in dust.  When the dust immediately cleared, a black crystal floated in the air where the youma last was.  As the Senshi leapt from where she was, she grasped the crystal and slipped it away.

"I'm Sailor Dawning-Moon!" she mockingly flashed a Sailor Moon pose at the growing crowd.  "I'll protect Tokyo from the demons of the night!"  She winked, blew a kiss, then jumped into the high sun and disappeared.  Usagi's friends immediately followed suit, to avoid being in the center of a public mob.

"It's NOT FAIR!"  Usagi wailed in the midst of an excited crowd.  "I'M THE ONLY SAILOR MOON AROUND HERE!"

\@/ \@/ \@/ \@/ \@/

"It's NOT FAIR!"  Usagi wailed.  "THERE'S ONLY ONE SAILOR MOON AROUND HERE!"

A shadowy outline of a female giggled, "It that Princess Serena?"

"Yes your highness.  It is Princess Serena."

            "Good," the first voice remained conniving.  Her hands toyed with a small black crystal.  "Soon we'll get what we want from her."

The second shadow bowed and followed the lady, who walked deeper in the shadows.  Her hand ran through her long, beloved, dark hair.

[1] Shine means die.  And there's a specific reason why the youma said "shine" and not some horrendous howl/scream/etc.  I'm saying this 'cause it isn't so obvious.  ^^; I want people to guess!  I almost positive that one could figure out who's who if one tries extremely hard!  [Sry, I like playing Sherlock Holmes! ^^;; Haha stupid me!]

Hehe… _I see dead people!_  Oops, sorry, out of the blue!  Anyway, new characters established!  *Sighs in relief* Yes, I did the classic Mary Sue and Billy Bob _on_ purpose!  So please don't say anything about it, unless they're not perfect enough.  And there's another 'mistake' I did on purpose!  (Or two, if you want to count the switch between Usagi and Princess Serena.)  New conceptions about the Sailor Senshi power thing, and new people, of which I shall try to keep to a minimum!  (But you know there's never a bad guy in Sailor Moon that wants to fight all by his/her-self.)  Tell me what you think!  I want to know what I'm leading readers into believing! *grins maliciously*  Any comments/criticism/flames are welcomed! ^^  I love people who care! ^_~

            And to those who did review, thank you so much for your input, if you came back, I apologize for not updating for like 6 months.  *nervous chuckle*  I'm planning to update at least once every two days, so *shouting to the crowds*


	4. Broken Peace

A/N: Thanks for reviewing minna!  This chapter is dedicated to a person who continuously pestered me about updating and sits right next to me in AP CompSci! XP J/M!  Hehe, anyway, it's extra LONG 'cause that's the way she likes it. Enjoy!

Broken Peace:

"So what do you make of this?" Haruka asked the gathered group.  Usagi sat on the steps next to Ami while Makoto leaned on the wall behind them.  Minako stood on the other side of Usagi, while Rei swept nearby.  Michiru stood next to Haruka as Hotaru hid behind the two of them.

            "New enemies?  New allies?" Michiru continued.

            "No idea," murmured Artemis as Luna nodded in agreement.

            "You know, Sailor Dawning Moon could be an enemy," Ami brought up, "Zoicite played as Sailor Moon to get at Mamoru, remember?"

            "Could be," Makoto nodded, her arms crossed.

            "I hope not," Usagi said as she pouted her face.

            "What did the fire say?" Ami asked Rei curiously.  Rei paused her sweeping, and looked at the gathering stars thoughtfully.

            Rei sighed, "I didn't want to worry you, but I've been having the same vision for the past few days."

            "What did it show?" Haruka inquired sternly.

            Rei let out a sigh again, as she sat down on the steps in front of Ami.  Usagi quickly grasped Rei's hands encouragingly.

"I think it showed me our new enemy, but we also have an ally."

"Any details?" Michiru asked worriedly.

"I wonder why Setsuna didn't tell us," Hotaru whispered quietly as she squeezed Michiru's hand.

"Good news or bad?" Rei smiled mischievously.

Mina responded enthusiastically, "Good!"

"Our new ally wears a black and pink fuku.  I think she may hold a connection to Usagi."

"And the bad?" Ami pushed.

"I know our enemy's got blue eyes."

"Blue eyes," Usagi repeated quietly.  _The new students?_

"I think she's also from Hell," Rei said uncertainly.

"Hell?!" the others shouted in disbelief.

"How could someone dead attack us?" Haruka frowned.

"Why would they?"

"Not to worry!" Mina shouted over them all.  She winked at Usagi who started to look depressed, "Whatever danger it maybe, we'll always protect you and this star!"

"Yeah, leave it to us!" Makoto added, punching her other palm reassuringly.

Usagi smiled and nodded, she knew better now.  "I know.  But promise you won't put yourselves into danger!"

"Baka, Odango-atama!" Rei sneered at her.  "We're handling a new enemy and you tell us not to put ourselves in danger!"

Usagi pouted and opened her mouth to rebuke when Ami interrupted.

"A connection to Usagi," Ami frowned in thought.  "How so?  Could the new ally be from the future or from another part of the galaxy?"

Everyone grew silent, waiting for Rei's reply.  "Usagi was in her princess form."

"Maybe the Silver Millennium?" Hotaru suggested.  Everyone gave her a puzzled look.  "Well," she blushed, "Chibi-Usa-chan's the princess in the future, so why would Usagi-sempai still be wearing her old princess dress?  So it could be the past or present."

"Oh!" Minako shouted.  "I remembered something!  It was during lunch.  I think I remembered a bit of the Silver Millennium."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I know Jeff and Angela are connected to it," Minako explained.

"So could the new enemy be Yukishiro?" Makoto wondered.

"She did have blue eyes," Ami supplied.

"She could be it," Rei murmured.

"We shouldn't be jumping to conclusions," Mina rebutted.

"I think it best if we all keep an eye on the new students," Haruka ordered, to which all nodded.

"I'm pretty sure it's Yukishiro that's playing as the fake Senshi," Makoto muttered as she got up to leave.

"But why would she help us then?" Usagi whispered worriedly, walking slowly in the center of all of her friends.  "Somehow, I think we're all wrong."

"Exactly," Ami piped up, "Yukishiro looked sick.  She couldn't have been so energetic immediately after school."

"Maybe she had a sugar rush like little Miss Piggy," Rei teased as she stopped by the stairs.

"I am NOT a pig!" Usagi pouted.

"You know, Dawning Moon's behavior reminded me of Angela," Minako added.

"But the blue eyes!" Makoto reminded heatedly.

"Well, there's always colored contacts," Ami reminded.

"So maybe we're guessing wrong?" Michiru questioned at the foot of the stairs.

"Could be, but we _do_ know the new students have to have something to do with it," Haruka said sternly to the crowd standing in the beam of the streetlight.

            With a nod and a few words, they said their good byes, not noticing the independent shadows that lurked nearby.

\@/ \@/ \@/ \@/ \@/

            "They're on to us," a shadowy man reported to another sitting before him on a park bench.

            "It matters not," a weak voice responded.  The speaker wore a sailor school uniform.  She brushed her long bangs behind her ear to reveal lively blue eyes that contrasted the pallor complexion of her centuries old body.  "Let them think what they want.  I have a mission to complete."

            "They might interfere," the man responded.

            "Then we must insure they do not," she said coldly as she walked away.  The man bowed and disappeared.

            "Princess Usagi, I warn you.  It is in your best interests to let such matters pass," in her hands, a crystal, which was once black, was crushed as a white light escaped.

\@/ \@/ \@/ \@/ \@/

            _"In compensation for the generosity of the Moon Kingdom," Usagi heard her mother say, "it would be preferable if you lent your services to aid in the protection of my daughter, Princess Serena."_

            Usagi peeked into the great majestic hall where many political and social events were held.  She peered down its length, not minding the intricate white pillars down both sides of the room and the light that danced in the air.  At the far end in the center, her mother sat on her throne regally, her scepter in hand.  Before her was a small little black shadow.

_"Serena, dear," her mother's voice surprised her, "come here."_

_"Yes mother," she replied as walked quickly to her mother.  As she neared, the shadow became a great length of slightly unkempt hair that fell around a small body.  With great curiosity, she stared at the girl who stood politely before her mother with her hands clasped together to her chest and her head low, her long bangs hiding her face._

_"You, child of Dawn, Goddess Eos, will be a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Dawning-Moon," Serenity continued.  Usagi pursed her lips in jealousy._

_"Utter your henshin, 'New Moon Power, Make-Up' clearly," Serenity instructed._

_"N-New," the girl said nervously, before clearing her throat, "New Moon Power, Make-Up."_

_Light pink light surrounded her and replaced her plain gown with a sailor fuku, equipped with elegant gloves of course, of powder pink bows and a light blue skirt, neckerchief, and boots.  Her hair parted into two pigtails tied by pink bows.  Obviously surprised, she twisted and turned to look at herself._

_"This is sufficient," smiled Serenity approvingly as the new Sailor Senshi returned to her rags, "meet your eternal princess, Aurora."_

_'Aurora' went down on one knee and held Usagi's hand, to her great surprise. "I, Aurora Kasinori, forever swear my allegiance to you and your peace of mind," she said with a genuine smile filled with hope and bright sky blue eyes…_

A/N: Review good!  *puppy eyes*  I'll even give you sugar! *still in half-awake morning-mode*  Any thoughts, criticisms, points, etc are welcomed!


End file.
